


Petals Black as Night

by Bectara



Series: The Gardens of Eden [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Likely a sad ending, M/M, Obsession, Vomiting, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a young, well off bachelor, seems to have people falling at his feet with their hearts in hand. Little do they know the darkness that lurks in his... Until a certain Silver haired man changes his entire passion... Giving it a purpose. He really must make the most beautiful garden... And Viktor may be just the piece he is missing.Mirror Story to "Blooms White as Snow" (This is the dark version of it)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Gardens of Eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Petals Black as Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I recently found a Hanahaki prompt that I fell in love with... But I couldn't figure out which way I wanted to take it.
> 
> The result? Two stories that follow a similar plot with majorly different themes... A Pair of mirrored fics. 
> 
> This is one part of it, the other part is "Blooms White as Snow".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

Cao Bin sits motionless… propped against vine covered brick. He can’t run… The petals and thorns within his lungs erasing the notion from even being a possibility. He doesn’t even have the breath to scream.

_ Where did Yuuri go?  _ He finds himself wondering. He remembers the look of concern on Yuuri’s face before the man had left him alone.  _ He’ll come back… I’m sure of it. _ He tries to forget the fact that under a guise of concern, Yuuri hid a small smile, barely distinguishable. 

His breaths come fewer and far between, burning with each small movement until Cao Bin’s eyes are squeezed shut from the pain, tears soaking his cheeks and chin, falling to his blood spattered shirt. 

_ I don’t- I don’t want to die…  _ Cao Bin sobs, the pain blooming even more as his lungs continue to fill with the growing blooms. His eyes snap open when he hears the patio door swing open with a shard bang. Suddenly Yuuri is in his view… The pain of his unrequited love becomes much more painful when he realizes just how… calm…No… Delighted Yuuri is when he kneels in front of him, hand brushing through his sweat soaked hair. 

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri smiles, “It’ll all be over soon.”

Cao Bin’s eyes glance past Yuuri, the lack of oxygen making his head sway… Vision unfocused… Behind the object of his affections is a blank space of the vast garden… Recently dug up in a deep hole… His eyes meet the eager ones of Yuuri and finally it clicks. His heart pounds and he feels as if he may throw up… 

“You’re going to make the most beautiful addition to my garden.” Yuuri cups Cao Bin’s cheek, watching as the horror grows in his eyes, slowly fading until the light is gone… Until Cao Bin takes his final breath, roses in his throat. 

_ I’ve never had roses before... _


End file.
